Knock Knock
by CekerJongin2
Summary: A KaiBaek's songfict / When life had locked me out I turned to you. So open the door. Cuz' you're all I need right now it's true. Nothin' works like you / Kai/Jongin X Baekhyun (KaiBaek \ JongHyun \ KaiHyun)


A KaiBaek's story by **CekerJongin2**

**Knock Knock | **Kim Jongin and Byun BaekhyunYaoi, typo(s)** | Standart disclaimer applied**

Note: _**{{…**_ berarti flasback, sedangkan _**…}}**_ adalah flashback off

Happy reading! ^-^

.

_**A second, a minute, and hour, a day goes by**_

(Setiap detik, menit, dan jam, hari yang berlalu)

_**I'm hopin' just to be by your side**_

(Aku hanya berharap ada di sisimu)

_**I'm turnin' the handle, it won't open**_

(Aku putar pegangan pintu, itu tidak terbuka)

_**Don't make me wait, cause right now I need your smile**_

(Jangan buat aku menunggu, karena sekarang aku butuh senyummu)

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu _appartment_ berwarna putih yang ada di depannya. Gerakan tangannya terkesan tidak sabaran. Sesekali lelaki mungil itu memeriksa jam berwarna _silver_ di tangan kirinya.

"Ayo buka pintunya Jongin!" keluhnya tidak sabaran.

Tangan kanannya mulai memerah karena mengetuk kayu jati bernama pintu itu. Baekhyun harus menyuruh Jongin membetulkan bel _appartment_-nya.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu, Kim Jongin," desis Baekhyun sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Cause right now I need your smile, batinnya. [karena sekarang aku butuh senyummu]

Setelah lima menit berlalu perjuangan Baekhyun mengetuk pintu tidak sia-sia. Pintu berwarna putih susu itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sang pemilik rumah yang sedang _shirtless_. Sepertinya Jongin masih tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak heran karena ini masih jam 4 pagi.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya karena pemandangan mendadak ini. Ia juga dapat merasakan denyut jantungnya yang bertambah cepat. Sedangkan Jongin mengucek matanya tanpa dosa. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun hampir kehabisan nafas karena badan hitamnya yang _sexy_?

"Ada apa, _hyu_-wah!" serunya saat Baekhyun mendorong masuk lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Baekhyun tidak mau orang lain melihat '_batang_ _coklat'_-nya.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau mendorongku?" tanyanya saat Baekhyun menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

"Aku tidak mau ada yang melihat badanmu," jelas Baekhyun sambil membuang wajahnya. Alih-alih menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Jongin menyadarinya oleh karena itu lelaki itu menyeringai. Ternyata seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa seperti itu.

"Ada perlu apa pagi-pagi ke sini? Kau akan pergi?" Jongin baru menyadari bahwa malaikatnya ini membawa sebuah koper besar berwarna biru. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan pergi ke Vancauver jam 05.30AM nanti, padahal aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu," Jongin mendengar kesedihan di kalimat itu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin hm?" tangan Jongin bergerak merapikan poni Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ini mendadak, penyakit ayah kambuh kemarin malam. Jadi aku harus menyelesaikan urusannya di Vancauver," sekarang tangan itu menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk merasakan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah di Vancauver," Aroma segar buah strawberry memenuhi pernafasan Jongin, karena Jongin mengecup puncak kepala lelaki mungilnya itu.

"Kau juga. Jangan selingkuh saat aku ada di Vancauver!" gertaknya dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat seram tapi justru terkesan imut di mata Jongin. Jongin terkekeh beberapa sekon.

"Selingkuh artinya tidak bersyukur. Aku bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti _hyung_. Jongin beruntung…," sekarang bibir tebal itu mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun lama. Hanya mengecup. Karena jika ia melumat bibir itu, ia takut akan kehilangan kendali dan mengagalkan kepergian Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_ juga beruntung memilikimu, Jongin-ku," katanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Jongin.

"Mau kuantar ke bandara?" Jongin mulai melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang kecil itu.

"Tidak usah, Jung _Ahjussi_ sudah menunggu di bawah. Lagipula itu akan membuatku susah pergi ke Vancauver," tolak Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin gemas padanya. Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitamnya.

"Kalau begitu mau kuantar ke bawah?" tawarnya lagi sambil mengenakan kemeja hitam yang ada di sofa.

"Dasar tidak rapi!"

"Aku terlalu lelah kemarin," sanggah Jongin seraya membuka pintu dan mengancingkan kemejanya.

Setelah menutup pintu mereka pun berjalan menuju _lift_ sambil bergandengan tangan. Dasar anak muda!

"Janji ya jangan selingkuh?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin dan memainkan kancing kemeja Jongin.

"Biarkan waktu yang menjawab."

"Jongin!" serunya sambil memelototi Jongin. Bukannya takut Jongin malah tertawa.

"Jongin usahakan."

"Huh! Jongin hitam!"

"Baekhyun sipit dan aku mencintainya," _blush_. Pipi baekhyun bersemu merah mendengarnya.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun sesampainya mereka di depan _lobby_ _appartment_. Baekhyun memasuki mobil BMW berwarna putih mengkilat itu sedangkan Jongin hanya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hati-hati di Vancauver. Makanlah yang teratur. Jangan tidur terlalu malam!"

"Siap, bos!" Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya lalu memberikan hormat pada Jongin layaknya seorang anak buah. Membuat Jongin tertawa kecil karena tingkahnya.

.

_**When life had locked me out **_

(Ketika hidup mulai mengunciku)

_**I turned to you So open the door**_

(Aku kembali padamu. Jadi, buka pintu)

_**Cuz' you're all I need right now it's true**_

(Karena sekarang kamulah segalanya yang aku butuhkan, itu benar)

_**Nothin' works like you**_

(Tidak ada yang bekerja sebaik kamu)

.

Jongin menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa kali ponselnya bergetar karena kekasihnya itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Taemin, lelaki yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongin. Tangan kanannya mengaduk _Jajangmyun_ pesanan mereka.

"Baekhyun," Jongin menyakukan ponselnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Taemin.

"Tidak kau angkat saja? Siapa tahu ada hal penting," sarannya sebelum melahap mie hitam itu.

Jujur saja perkataan Taemin membuat Jongin khawatir. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun-nya? Secara cepat Jongin mengambil ponselnya. Kemudian menghubungi kekasih cerewetnya itu.

"JONGIIIIIIIIIN!" bukan kata halo atau sejenisnya yang menyapa Jongin tapi sebuah teriakan. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya?

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu _hyung_? Apa yang bisa kubantu?" panik adalah nada yang terdengar pada pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku huh?" jika mereka sedang ber-_video call_ pasti Jongin dapat melihat bibir tipis Baekhyun yang mengerucut dengan imut.

"Aku sedang kuliah."

"Tapi, aku merindukanmu, _baby_."

"Jadi kau menelponku berkali-kali karena itu?" suara tegas Jongin membuat Baekhyun -sedikit- takut.

"Hehe… iyaaaa. M-maaf Jongin. Jangan seperti itu, dong."

"Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah menelponmu?" nada yang Jongin pakai masih terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu lagi. Aku butuh vitamin darimu, Jongin. Di Vancauver susah mencari nasi, kimchi, daun perilla, dan…."

"Dan apa?" tanya Jongin tidak sabaran.

"Lelaki sepertimu," bisiknya.

"Jadi maksudnya kau ingin berselingkuh di Vancauver?" selamat Byun Baekhyun kau gagal menggombali Kim Jongin.

"Ugh, bukan itu sayang. Maksudku tidak ada kau di sini. Tidak ada yang bisa kupeluk," jelasnya dengan nada manja.

"Ambilah guling lalu peluklah!"

"Aku mau Kim Jongin!"

"Kalau begitu pulang ke Seoul!"

Hening.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang merindukanku? Aku juga merindukanmu, ByunBaek _hyung_," Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengerjakan urusanku di sini dan kembali ke korea."

Sekarang Jongin yang tersenyum memamerkan giginya.

"Oke, aku tutup ya telponnya? _Jajangmyun_-ku telah menunggu."

"Ya, makan yang teratur."

"Hm, kau juga _hyung_. Kau harus terbiasa memakan roti. Aku mencintaimu."

Pip.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kkamjjong," ujarnya seseorang di seberang sana terlambat. Karena Kim Jongin telah mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

.

_**A warm bath, a good laugh, an old song that you know by heart.**_

(Pemandian yg hangat, tawa yg indah, dan lagu-lagu lama yg kamu tau dari hati)

_**I've tried it but they all leave me cold.**_

(Aku sudah mencoba semuanya tapi mereka meninggalkanku dengan dingin)

.

Jam tiga sore. Jongin sedang ada di dalam kereta. Kuliahnya telah berakhir maka ia harus kembali ke rumah. Sebuah _earphone_ berwarna putih menyumpal telinganya. Tidak Jongin tidak mendengarkan musik namun seseorang sedang menelfonnya.

"Jongin aku lelah. Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Kalau begitu sama," responnya pelan karena ia takut mengganggu penumpang yang lain.

"Besok aku masih harus menghadiri _meeting_ dengan para bule. Lelah sekali," keluhnya lagi dan lagi.

"Kau harus terbiasa _hyung_, kau kan penerus perusahaan keluargamu."

"Kau benar. Ini baru awal aku tidak boleh mengeluh, bukan begitu?" Jongin tersenyum.

"Mandilah dengan air hangat, lalu putarlah lagu klasik. Sepertinya itu dapat meringankan kelelahanmu."

"_Eung_… baik aku akan mencobanya. Selamat malam, Kim Jongin."

"Selamat sore, aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum di seberang sana.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

_Pip_.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Sakit dan dingin adalah rasa yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya saat ini. Baekhyun melihat tempat di mana ia jatuh tertidur. _Bath tub_, air, ponsel yang mengeluarkan lagu klasik. Ugh, dia ketiduran di kamar mandi.

Dengan segera ia bangkit dan memakai handuk berwarna putih. Baekhyun berharap demam tidak menyerangnya karena hal ini.

"Kau bodoh, Byun Baekhyun!" ocehnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

7 adalah angka yang Baekhyun lihat pada jam digital di meja nakas. Dia beruntung tidak kesiangan karena hal ini. Bisa tamat riwayatnya jika ia telat mendatangi meeting hari ini.

Setelah memakai kemeja biru muda lelaki yang lahir pada tahun 1992 itu merenggangkan badannya.

Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat saat mengingat bahwa besok dia telah kembali ke Seoul.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Kim Jongin! Badanku jadi… hachi!"

Oh tidak ini tandanya flu!

.

_**So now I'm here waiting to see you**_

(Jadi, sekarang aku menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu)

_**My remedy for all that's been hurting me**_

(Obat dari segala sesuatu yg menyakitkanku)

.

Pukul 7 malam waktu Seoul. Baekhyun sudah kembali ke Seoul beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi bukan senyuman yang Jongin lihat sedari tadi. Yang pemuda berkulit tan itu lihat hanyalah sebuah ketakutan di mimik wajahnya.

Dan sekarang lelaki mungil itu justru menangis di pundak Jongin. Jongin berusaha menenangkannya. Berkali-kali Jongin mengecup atau mengelus kepalanya.

"Mungkin ayahmu hanya terbawa emosi _hyung_. Itu hanya masalah kecil. Aku yakin kau mempresentasikan perusahaan ayahmu dengan baik."

"Tapi itu tidak sopan Kai…," sanggahnya dengan wajah cemberut yang membuat Kai gemas. Kai terkekeh dan mencubit hidung mancung milik Baekhyun.

_**{{…**_

Jongin memakirkan mobil hitamnya di _mansion_ milik keluarga Byun. Tidak lupa ia membantu kekasihnya itu membawa kopernya masuk.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya telah menunggu mereka di ruang tamu. Wajahnya nampak pucat.

"A-ayah… M-maaf… maafkan aku, Ayah," Jongin melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk gemetar. Ia tidak tahu apa yanag terjadi antara kekasihnya dan calon mertuanya ini.

"Di mana sopan santunmu? Apa ayah tidak pernah mengajarimu tata krama?" suara tegas Tuan Byun memenuhi ruangan bercat putih itu.

"Maaf aku sedang tidak enak badan kemarin…," Tuan Byun menghela nafas lalu menarik jarak pemisah antara dua individu itu. Jongin masih tidak mengerti.

"Ayah maaf," sungai kecil mulai terbentuk pada pipinya. Jongin memeluknya dengan segera.

"Ada apa?"

"Hiks… Hiks… aku tak berguna, Jongin. Ayo kita ke _appartment_-mu saja… hiks hiks," Jongin mengelus surai hitamnya.

"Iya, tapi ceritakan dulu ada apa denganmu?"

"…."

"Hey… Kim Baekhyun?" panggilnya.

"Kemarin aku flu. Aku tidak sengaja bersin di depan para _investor_. Salah satu _investor_… hiks… terkena ingusku… hiks. Aku tidak berguna!"

Entah Jongin bingung harus sedih, iba atau tertawa.

…_**}}**_

_**You seem to know the way to turn my frown upside down**_

(Kamu sepertinya tau bagaimana caranya membuat cemberutku berubah jadi senyum)

_**you always know what to say to make me feel like everything's ok.**_

(Kamu selalu tau harus berkata apa agar aku merasa semuanya akan

Baik-baik saja)

.

"JONGIN!" serunya sambil menghujani Jongin sebuah pukulan di dada. Karena lelaki sipit itu tahu bahwa Jongin menahan tawanya.

"Tidak lucu!"

Jongin tersenyum sebelum mangambil tangan kanan Baekhyun dan menciumnya.

"Dengarkan aku duhai _snow white_."

"Tidak mempan," cemberut adalah hal yang bibir Baekhyun tampilkan sekarang. Jongin menatap kedua maniknya.

"Dengarkan…."

"Oke."

"Amerika adalah negara bebas. Warga Amerika rata-rata berpikiran terbuka dan bebas. Aku yakin di barat sana tidak terlalu memusingkan tata krama seperti yang dilakukan di negara kita ini. Lagi pula itu tidak sengaja kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lelaki mungil itu merasakan genggaman tangan Jongin yang semakin mengerat.

"Aku yakin mereka dapat memaklumimu."

Kedua ujung bibir milik Baekhyun terangkat.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak berpikiran seperti itu ya?" Jongin mengecup hidung Baekhyun karena pertanyaannya yang polos.

"Karena _hyung_ membutuhkan seorang Kim Jongin," jawabnya dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Senyum Baekhyun semakin melebar setelah mendengar kepedean Jongin.

"_Cuz' you're all I need right now it's true_," senandungnya seraya memeluk Kim Jongin, sang obat dari segala sesuatu yg menyakitinya. [Karena sekarang, kamulah segalanya yg aku butuhkan, itu benar]

.

**Tamat**

**A/N: **Halo teman-teman! ^0^

Aku bikin songfict KaiBaek, tapi kayanya kurang greget lagi -.- Maaf ya...

Aku juga bikin yang versi Kai! Maksudnya ini kan lebih dominan ke Baekhyun, jadi aku bikin yang dominan ke Kai juga! ^-^ tapi kalo respon ff ini bagus sih .-.v

_Last but not least_/? Aku nerima segala kritik dan saran! Keluarkan apa yang kalian rasa tentang ffku di kolom review ya! ^0^

Terima kasih sudah baca FF aneh ini, aku sayang kamu /love sign/

Dengan cinta, cekejongin2


End file.
